The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Chinese Patent No. CN200920311125.0 discloses a terminal and a strip thereof. The strip of the terminal is formed by stamping a plate, and includes a first strip, several first terminals connected to the first strip, a second strip, and several second terminals connected to the second strip. The first terminals and the second terminals are used to electrically connect a chip module to a printed circuit board, and the first terminals are structurally identical to the second terminals.
The first terminal includes a first base in a shape of a flat panel, a first connecting portion extending upward from the first base, and a first elastic portion bending and extending upward from the first connecting portion. The first connecting portion is used to be connected to the strip. The first elastic portion includes a first arm extending upward from the first base and a second arm extending upward from the first arm, and an end of the second arm is provided with a first contact portion electrically connected to the chip module. Two opposite sides of the first arm are both formed by blanking the first strip, one side of the second arm is formed by blanking the first strip, and the other opposite side of the second arm is formed by tearing from the first strip.
However, such structures of the terminal and the strip thereof have at least the following disadvantages: the two opposite sides of the first arm are both formed by blanking the first strip, which not only wastes the strip materials and fails to facilitate cost saving, but also reduces the strength of the first arm and the strength at a connection location between the strip and the first connecting portion. Because one side of the second arm is formed by blanking the first strip, and the other opposite side of the second arm is formed by tearing from the first strip, burrs formed on the two opposite sides of the second arm are located on different surfaces of the second arm. When the second arm abuts the chip module, the burrs formed on a surface of the first contact portion easily scratch the chip module, and affect the electrical connection between the first contact portion and the chip module.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design a novel electrical connector exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.